Darkness Weaves
[[Datei:Tales v2 07 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Tales of TMNT'' Vol.2 #7]]Darkness Weaves ("Dunkelheit webt") ist der Titel einer Geschichte aus der Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Reihe der Mirage Studios. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Januar 2005 *'Ausgabe:' Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Vol.2 #7 *'Plot:' Steve Murphy und Eric Talbot *'Script': Steve Murphy *'Zeichnungen:' Jim Lawson *'Tusche und Sprechblasen': Eric Talbot *'Cover': Jim Lawson und Eric Talbot *'Einleitung': Michael Dooney *'Leserbriefkopfzeile': Dan Berger Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Dark Shadows" *'Nächstes Kapitel': Bad Moon Rising, Part 1 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Turtles 'n WerewolvesShadow Jones *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Raphael **Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo **Splinter **Casey Jones (Cameo) **April O'Neil (erwähnt) *Sloane *Lilith **ein Rudel Werwölfe Einleitung thumb|240px|Die EinleitungShadow: Dieses Tagebuch ist noch nicht mal fünf Jahre alt... Es ist sogar so, als wäre es nicht ich gewesen, die es geschrieben hat. Ich war so... so anders. Ich war einmal so voller Wut. Ich war einmal so eine Zicke. Ich habe soviel von mir vergessen, dass es mir beinahe Angst macht. Aber ich habe niemals die Sache mit Sloane vergessen... oder mit Lilith. Ich erinnere mich an sie in jeder Nacht, in der der Mond voll ist. Und jedes Mal, wenn es Vollmond ist, werde ich ein wenig wahnsinnig... Ich meine, total wahnsinnig. Weißt du, warum? Nein? Also gut... ... Lass mich dir eine Geschichte erzählen. Handlung thumb|240px|Das Lied der LilithDie Geschichte bildet einen Rückblick auf gewisse Ereignisse von vor fünf Jahren. Zu der Zeit sorgte eine Sängerin namens Lilith in der New Yorker Underground-Szene für Furore; ihre Songs, die von der Freiheit des Individuums und dem Mond handelten, hatten ihr viele Fans in der weiblichen New Yorker Jugend gewonnen, inklusive der jungen Shadow Jones. thumb|160px|left|Der besorgte Onkel RaphEines Nachts machte sich Shadow, die sich fürs Wochenende bei ihren "Onkels" in der Kanalisation aufhielt, heimlich auf den Weg zu einem von Liliths Konzerten, zusammen mit ihrer Freundin Sloane. Gerade als sie glaubte, sich erfolgreich aus dem Versteck geschlichen zu haben, rannte sie schnurstracks Raphael in die Arme. Dieser war strikt dagegen, dass Shadow sich mit Sloane einließ, weil er und seine Familie Casey und April versprochen hatten, auf sie aufzupassen und er von Sloane einen schlechten Einfluss auf Shadow befürchtete. thumb|160px|Abgang einer RebellinShadow, die sich gerade in ihrer rebellischen Phase befand, begab sich zähneknirschend wieder zurück ins Versteck; doch als Raphael sie kurz vor Mitternacht aufsuchen wollte, um sich mit ihr auszusprechen, mußte er entdecken, dass sie ihm dennoch entwischt war. Wütend bewaffnete er sich und machte sich auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche, wobei er kurz seinem Meister Splinter über den Weg lief und diesem kurz über den Grund seines plötzlichen Ausflugs unterrichtete. thumb|160px|left|Eine unheimliche WendeEine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht trafen sich Shadow und Sloane und begaben sich (von Raphael beschattet) zum Gebäude, in dem Liliths Konzert stattfand, zusammen mit Dutzenden von anderen jungen Mädchen. Als das Konzert begann, schlug Liliths Gesang sämtliche Zuhörerinnen augenblicklich in ihren Bann, und am Höhepunkt ihres Liedes zückte sie zwei Dolche, mit denen sie sich selbst zur Ader ließ. Das Blut fing sie in einem Kelch auf, den sie dann dem Publikum überreichte, und eine nach der anderen begann wie in Trance aus dem Gefäß zu trinken, darunter auch Sloane. thumb|160px|Aus Spiel...Raphael, der sich im Dachgebälk der Konzerthalle auf Beobachtungsposten begeben hatte, wurde die Sache allmählich unheimlich; doch dann kamen ganz dringendere Sorgen auf ihn zu: Das Dach begann sich auf einmal zu öffnen und ließ das Licht des Vollmonds ins Innere fluten. Raphael versuchte im Schatten zu bleiben, doch wurde ihm der Spielraum rasch zu eng, und er trat versehentlich einen kleinen Stein los, der einer der Sicherheitsfrauen vor die Füße fiel. Und als die Wächterin den Eindringling im Gebälk bemerkte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht zu einem blutdürstigen Grinsen, welches unnatürlich spitze Zähne entblößte... thumb|160px|left|... wird Ernst!Genau in diesem Moment nahmen die Ereignisse in der Halle eine dramatische Wendung: Als das Mondlicht ins Innere fiel, verwandelten sich Lilith, Sloane und alle Mädchen, die von Liliths Blut getrunken hatten, allesamt in Werwölfe! Als auch Shadow den Kelch unter Trance zu ihren Lippen führte, hatte Raphael keine andere Wahl mehr und warf sich mit gezückten Sai hinunter auf die Bühne. Sein Erscheinen und sein Warnschrei rissen Shadow und die noch nicht verwandelten Mädchen aus ihrer Bezauberung, und während die restlichen Konzertbesucherinnen voller Panik das Weite suchten, kämpfte sich Raphael zu Shadow durch und reichte ihr einen Sai zu ihrer Verteidigung. thumb|240px|Sloanes TodAuf Liliths Befehl stürzten sich die Werwölfinnen auf Raphael und Shadow, um die beiden voneinander zu trennen und den Turtle zu töten. Im darauf folgenden chaotischen Handgemenge wurde Shadow versehentlich nach vorne gestoßen, und die Spitze ihres Sai versenkte sich tief in die Brust eines Werwolfs, der sich als Sloane entpuppte. Als Sloane sterbend zusammenbrach, gerieten die restlichen Werwölfe in Wut und wollten sie nun beide umbringen; doch wie aufs Stichwort trafen Raphaels Brüder - Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo - von Splinter alarmiert am Ort des Geschehens ein und stellten sich schützend um Shadow, als die Werwölfe ihren Angriff wieder aufnahmen. thumb|160px|left|Liliths SchwurWährend die Turtles alles gaben, um sich die aufgebrachten Werwölfe vom Leib zu halten, bemerkte Shadow, wie Lilith Sloanes Leiche aufraffte und sich mit ihr entfernen wollte. Um sie zu stoppen, schleuderte Raphael ihr einige Shuriken in den Pelz. Zwar hielt Lilith an, doch nur, um den Turtles - und ganz besonders Shadow - ein düsteres Versprechen zu geben: Für den Tod ihrer "Schwester" Sloane würden die Werwölfe eines Vollmonds wieder zurückkehren und sie alle den ultimativen Preis bezahlen lassen. Dann, im nächsten Augenblick, traft eine Polizeistreife ein und zwang die Turtles und die Werwölfe zum sofortigen Rückzug. thumb|160px|Die Verlockung des VollmondsMit diesem tödlichen Schwur vor Augen waren Shadows Tage in New York schnell gezählt. Casey und April kehrten umgehend von ihrem Urlaub zurück und leiteten eine hastige Zwangsevakuierung von Shadow zu dem Ort an, an dem sie sie am sichersten glaubten: Caseys Familienfarm in der Nähe von Northampton. Anfangs war Shadow gar nicht begeistert davon, ihr Dasein nun in Splinters Gesellschaft in der tiefsten Wildnis auszuleben; doch mit der Zeit legte sich ihr Widerstandsgeist, je mehr sie sich an ihre Situation gewöhnte. Jetzt, fünf Jahre später, sieht Shadow die Ereignisse jener Nacht von einer viel nüchternen Seite, und jedes Mal wenn der Mond voll wird, fürchtet und sehnt sie sich gleichermaßen nach den Tag, an dem Lilith ihr Versprechen wahr machen und zu ihr kommen wird... Trivia *Auf diversen Seiten sind folgende Popkultur-Figuren als Plüschpuppen zu sehen: **Fluffy Brockleton (Einleitungsseite) **Totoro (letzte und drittletzte Seite) *Im Vorwort des Originalheftes ist ein kurzer Vorblick auf die Tales-Ausgaben #8, #9, #10, #11, #12, #13 und #14 zu finden. *An einer Stelle erlaubt sich Michelangelo einen Scherz mit einem Werwolf, indem er ihm "Kibbles and Bits" im Atem andichtet. Kibbles 'n Bits (wörtl.: "Trockenfutter und Bissen") ist der Name einer US-amerikanischen Hundefutterfirma. Neudruckversionen *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Volume 4'' (IDW; 2014) (Farbversion) Siehe auch *''Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics: Tales of TMNT Kategorie:Comics von Jim Lawson